Constante observación
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: Kenma no era un chico de muchas palabras, más bien, él era de actuar sutilmente, que según tú por eso, deberías agradecerle. PersonajexLector


**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 _ **Constante observación.**_

Bueno, si te ponías a pensarlo tú no planeaste así…Las cosas se dieron de esa forma, pero ahora no sabías exactamente cómo actuar, mínimo deberías agradecerle ¿No?

Era la hora del almuerzo y te escondiste detrás de aquel pilar blanco, no es que lo estuvieras espiando ni nada, solo que verlo comprar jugo en la máquina de monedas se te hacía interesante. Enfocaste el momento en que dio media vuelta mientras perforaba el envase con el popote y se lo llevaba a los labios, te ocultaste lo mejor que pudiste para que no te descubriera, si eso pasaba, sería demasiado vergonzoso seguir viviendo.

El nivel de rojo que alcanzó tu rostro cuando volteó a verte y te saludó haciendo el símbolo de paz con los dedos en silencio antes de volver al salón, fue desorbitante.

¿Y cómo pudiste no pensarlo antes? Sí ya sabías que era bastante observador, supo que todo el tiempo estuviste ahí, eso fue bastante torpe de tu parte pero estar con ese chico te desconectaba completamente.

* * *

En clase volviste a mirarlo, se te había hecho una extraña costumbre, era divertido ver como ocultaba su consola portátil debajo de su pupitre mientras jugaba e ignoraba épicamente al soso maestro de Literatura Universal.

—¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en el cabeza de pudín? —preguntó tu mejor amiga cuando acabadas las clases, ya casi todos se habían ido.

—¡Kenma no es un pudín! —defendiste porque su decolorado cabello te parecía lo suficientemente atractivo.

—Sin embargo, dudo mucho que tenga algo más en la cabeza que no sean videojuegos.

—Es alguien muy amable y considerado.

—¡Oh vamos! Ni si quiera estas segura de que fue él.

Y querías contestrale…Pero tenía razón, así que solo te levantaste, recogiste tus cosas y te fuiste a paso firme del salón.

Caminaste por la escuela, directo hacia la salida, pero oíste ruido en el gimnasio y pensaste que tal vez ir a echar un ojo no estaba tan mal.

Te acercaste con cuidado y te asomaste con sigilo, de inmediato lo ubicaste en medio de la cancha con la mirada. Se veía tan genial con esa monótona cara inexpresiva mientras practicaba las levantadas con Kuro y con Lev, sonreíste, no dudaste un segundo en sacar tu móvil y hacerle una foto, el resultado fue un poco borroso pero no te importo en absoluto, debías irte antes de que lo notara. Diste media vuelta con los ánimos renovados.

* * *

Llegaste bostezando a clase el día siguiente, no pudiste evitarlo y te quedaste despierta hasta muy tarde admirando su foto. Te habías desvelado horrible pero pensabas que valió la pena. Caminaste hasta tu pupitre y casi te desmayas de vergüenza al ver lo que se encontraba en el. La nítida y clara imagen del armador de Nekoma saludando, estaba ahí, era una fotografía de cuerpo completo.

" _Para mi acosadora no.1"_

Podías leer en la dedicatoria que estaba en la parte posterior de la captura, estaba firmado por un tal "Kx2", Kozume Kenma.

Eso significaba dos noticias, una buena y una mala:

-La mala: Kenma sabía que habías ido al gimnasio ayer por la tarde y que le habías tomado una foto.

-La buena: Ahora estabas completamente segura de que era él quién ponía un dulce o una flor en tu pupitre, él que dejaba libros de tu autor favorito en tu casilla de zapatos, aquel que ponía una caja fría de tu precioso jugo de manzana después de deportes cuando te lamentabas por tener tan mala condición física. Era él, el que hacia aparecer mágicamente en tu estuche los objetos que a veces perdías por torpe…Era él…Siempre fue él.

Esos pequeños detalles sobre tu persona que solo podían ser descubiertos por alguien tan observador como tú y ese solo podía ser Kenma. Ya lo sospechabas y por eso lo seguías, para poder agradecerle, pero nunca podías porque te daba vergüenza la idea de equivocarte, de que no fuera él y que quedaras como tonta.

Pero ahora todo estaba claro, Kenma era hombre de pocas palabras y más acción, hacia las cosas más fáciles, le agradecerías definitivamente por eso.

Te acercaste hasta su lugar, él estaba jugando en su consola mientras esperaba a la robusta profesora de inglés.

—Hola—saludaste.

—Hola—respondió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Muchas gracias por siempre poner cosas que me GUSTAN—enfatizaste "la palabra" para que notará lo que intentabas decir—en mi pupitre.

Solo subió los hombros con indiferencia, pero pudiste ver en sus mejillas un ligero color carmín mientras apretaba los botones para jugar. Regresaste feliz a tu lugar y cuando te fuiste, él sonrió, pero solo un poco, no era de esa clase de chicos que expresaba todo lo que pasaba por su enigmática mente. No lo notaste, empero, eso tenía a Kozume Kenma sin cuidado.

De todas formas, esa constante observación que se tenían mutuamente, era lo que los mantenía unidos sin necesidad de palabras o expresiones y eso tú y él, lo tenían más que claro.

 **Nota de autor: ¡Hola! Soy Ami y soy nueva en FF me animé a entrar porque amo H! y cuando descubrí los fanfic empecé a leer varios hasta que encontré los de TDAMY que me encantaron. Sus LectorxPersonaje son bellísimos y me atreví a escribir uno de mi jugador favorito de Nekoma inspirándome en lo que está persona hace. Sé que casi nadie leerá esto porque no me conocen, pero espero tener una oportunidad aquí.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado.**

 **¡Adiós!**


End file.
